Rose Heaven
by The Darkness and the Light
Summary: Almost a year ago a girl was killed, her father sold the mansion where she was murdered to the Darien Shields. Darien was perfectly fine, but an unknown Guest starts to appear in his new house. And this guest is none other than Serenity, the girl who was
1. Rose heaven Chapter 1 The Mansion

**Chapter 1**

"Hello, Mr. Shields, I am glad you could make it, so are you sure that you want to take this house?" asked a man in his middle forties, his grey eyes showing his interest .

"Yes I am sure," answered a dark haired man "but I am very curious why the people who had this house sold it, this house is wonderful."

" I agree with you Mr. Shields, but they have a lot of memories that have relation with this house and some of that is not very pleasant." Answered the sales-man, the enthusiastic expression on his face vanished as the memories returned to him. Darien Shields looked at him with worry.

" Are you OK, Mr. Chaseco, you look like you knew this family."

"Yes, I knew them all, actually I am very good friend of them." Replied the man, his head dropped slightly so the bungs of brown hair shielded his eyes. He silently went to the exit when he opened the big white French doors he motioned to Darien to follow him. They exited together, before them opened a magnificent view. The most beautiful rose garden Darien ever had seen, roses of most interesting colours as blue and black, violet and white with shade of green, but also simple colours as brilliant white, crimson red, yellow, orange and pink.

"Look, Mr. Shields is not this garden very impressive?"

"Yes, I agree with you and I must tell you something that this garden is one of the reasons why I am buying this mansion, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Would you believed me if I told you that only one person was taking care of this garden?"

"If I would answered the truth I would say 'no, I can't believe you'."

"And that would be wrong, Mr. Shields, because it is true in the matter of fact it was only a little girl, no not little but still a girl."

"A girl?" echoed Darien "But that's impossible this garden is great and….very big."

"Yes, it is so great and so big as was the heart of that girl. See, Mr. Shields the owner had two children, a girl and a boy. The girl was his only child from his first marriage, his first wife had died giving birth to this lovely kid. The first years he had lost all the connections with the outside world, the only thing about that he cared was his daughter. But then the years past he understood that he could not grow his daughter alone so he married again and became social again, from his second marriage he had a boy. But still his daughter was the only precious thing in this world, everyone was thinking that because this girl had everything she wanted that then she will grow up and will be a little brat that care only about herself and don't think about the others. But they couldn't be more wrong about her, she is…was the most selfless person I know, she was the sun itself, then she was entering the room everybody would smile even if they were upset. Well, she raised this garden especially for her father, the poor man never got over his first wife." The sales-man started to walk down the stairs, Darien almost run after him.

"What happened to the girl you were talking about her like she is no more?" asked Darien.

"May be because she IS no more." Mr. Chaseco said bitterly. "She died almost a year ago."

"How did this happened? You told me that she was still young."

"Well yes she was very young, only eighteen but I didn't said right she didn't died she was killed. She didn't returned one day at home, but nobody was looking for her, you know like policemen's say she is a young girl may be she is with a young boy, but she wasn't that kind of the girl so her father waited for her until morning and then went to look for her by himself. There was no need to look for her, he found her in this pretty garden, in the red roses, he said that she looked like she was sleeping but then he came near she was cold and her white dress was covered with blood. Somebody killed her with a sword, one hit just in the heart. But the most interesting is where the hell this bastard found a sword in our days? The police and the detectives that hired her father didn't find the murderer they still looking."

"That's very sad story Mr. Chaseco, you must knew this girl very well you look very upset right now."

" Yes, I was her godfather, come on Mr. Shields I will walk you to your car." They silently went towards the huge gates Mr. Chaseco drowned in his memories and Darien in his thoughts about a girl with cruel providence. Chaseco opened the gates, Darien followed him, they exited from the territory of the villa. On the wall near the gates a large metallic board with the name of the mansion "**Rose Heaven"** .

"Mr. Shields, I didn't asked you do you want to change the name of villa?" questioned the sales-man.

"I don't know, Rose Heaven I like the sound of this name, who had named it?" at sudden a slight breeze blow the petals of some roses leaving them on the stone paths.

"Serenity…" whispered the older man.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, what did you say?" asked Darien.

"I said Serenity, I mean Serenity Tsukino, she named the mansion." He replied sadly.

"She is the girl you were talking about, your goddaughter." spoke softly Darien, amazed.

"Yes it is her." Slightly dazed from the conversation Darien shook the hand of the Mr. Chaseco and got in his car, Chaseco smiled warmly at him.

"Mr. Shields, the maidens and the butler will come tomorrow. But you can move in anytime you want."

" Thank you, the money has transferred on the right bill, Mr. Chaseco, it was pleasure to work with you. Good day." Said Darien as he turned on the engine, without any sound the car pull off in the mere of seconds Darien's car was nowhere in the sigh. Mr. Chaseco went to his, pulling off he murmured

"It was pleasure indeed, Mr. Shields."

To be continued...

I need feedback here, please, please, please, I am begging you.(am I overeacting? NO! ; anyway, just review)

Thanks for reading.


	2. Rose Heaven Chapter 2 Lita and Andrew

**Chapter 2**

**Two days later, Restaurant Café "Nevantroni". **

Darien Shields was sitting in the restaurant-cafe of his best friend, trying to enjoy his coffee. A blonde man with blue eyes and a huge smile on his face, was trying to sneak behind the Darien and scare him. The ebony – haired man raised an eyebrow and placed down his cup of coffee.

"Don't even try it, Andrew, I know it is you and there is not a chance for you to scare me, so cut it off!" 'so called Andrew' stopped on his tracks.

"Damn, Dare, you are not funny, how did you knew that I was behind you?" Darien turned his head on his friend.

"Andrew, you are trying this every time I am coming here… and besides then you are learning about fighting skills somehow you manage to sense that someone is sneaking behind you." Chuckled Darien.

"Uh, man, I thought that you had stopped the lessons long time ago, you said that you hadn't even time to come to see your best friends on week-days but you still going on this lessons every day …but look what I will say to you I will doing this every time you coming here, so it will be some kind of training for you!"

"I can't imagine why this restaurant is going so well then his owner is total idiot." Said Darien with the fake serious voice.

"You must know that you hurt my feelings, Dare, so anyway that so 'called idiot' has very smart wife and that's why the restaurant going so well." Answered Andrew with mischievous in his eyes.

" By the way, how is Lita?"

"She is great…but for our anniversary she bought me a tie and before I opened the package I promised that I will wearing it always."

"And what wrong with that?"

"Well this tie is not one of my taste….O, my God she is coming here!"

"What?"

"Lita she is coming here, hide me please…oh, man.." Andrew run to the counter and ducked doing something that Darien couldn't see, in the same time a tall brunette approached Darien.

"Hi, Lita!" Lita didn't looked at him

"Where is he?" she asked, Darien looked at her confused.

"Who, Lita?"

"Andrew!" she called her husband, Darien noticed some movements behind the counter, and then behind the counter jerked Andrew.

"Hi, honey-buns, I didn't heard you come in." he moved to kiss her but she refused.

"Lizzie told me that you weren't wearing your tie."

"Don't listen to her she is been acting strange lately, she broke up with her boyfriend…look, I am wearing it now." He pointed on his tie, Darien tried to hold the laugh and it came out as chuckle; before Andrew 'disappeared' he was wearing a dark blue tie, now he was wearing light pink tie with green flowers on it.

"And didn't I told you that Darien bought a house, a whole mansion no less. Tell Lita the big news, Dare."

"Yes, and I am moving in today, all of my things is already there, not if were too many things to move, all that I will need is already in the house… if you could only see the library, I think it is even bigger than the National, and some books…I think they are ancient…." The fellow friend of Andrew Jordan was starting to bubble like a teenage in order to save his friend, but there was no use, Mrs. Jordan was starting to getting annoyed, very annoyed, Andrew seeing this became nervous.

"Dare, stop the bubbling right now, you are not helping." He whispered. Yeah, Lita can be very scary than she is angry, but after all she is still a woman, a very sweet one in the matter of fact. She is a great cook and one of her favourite hobbies is gardening, but she is still a very taught competitor in karate.

"Ok, Drew, I have to go anyway, I must meet the butler and the maids today, so Bye!" he said as he already was near the exit. Then he exited from the restaurant he mumbled "And good luck."

The road to the mansion was very quiet, Darien was thinking that it was a good thing that the mansion was surrounded with thick forest, it was very nice exactly what he needed, away from all the world and all the work he must do in the office, the worst part being a businessman is that you never have a real vacations. And I deserve a good vacations, for how long I was working without vacations, my last vacations were then Drew married and it was only because I the groom's man, it was three years ago…Oh, I forgot about Andrew, it will be good if I called him then I arrive in the mansion, to be sure he is ok…I just wondering if the maids and the butler know something about the girl who died there, I think they should know they were living there for so long. Ah, there is the mansion. 

**Mansion, "Rose Heaven", 5:15 P.M.**

A red sport car stopped in front of the gates of the mansion "Rose Heaven", a tall man with white hair and blue eyes and in uniform of butler stood on the other side of gates, then he noticed the car he opened the gates and motioned to the driver to go to the house.

Darien looked at the man he thought would be probably butler. Then he came to the house the door opened a maid, or rather a very nice woman in her middle forties with long dark blue hair and mahogany eyes, she smiled warmly at him and opened the big doors widely, he came in and noticed that in the room were three others maids and a man. The maid who answered the door was the older so she spoke first.

"My name is Luna Crastvberik, I am the housekeeper and you had probably seen my husband in front of the gates his name is Artemis and he is the butler."

"At your services Mr. Shields."

Darien turned around to see as Artemis entered the hall and bowed slightly, Darien nodded.

"This is Ann Mounder one of the maids and her fiancée Alan Edelwoul he is the driver, and the youngest is my daughter Diana she is helping me with the kitchen."

Luna pointed first on the pair, they had both red hair, but Alan had green eyes and Ann had blue. And the girl no more than sixteen with grey hair and grey eyes, they were more light purple than grey, was the Luna's daughter.

"All the things that were send here are in your room, it is your clothes and some furniture it is all that you wanted to move here, is this right?"

Asked Artemis, Darien looked at him he reminded him a friend he has, same silver hair, but Artemis has blue eyes, Malcolm has silver eyes.

After a great tour around the house Luna was talking about their program.

"…Well the breakfast will be from seven in the morning to whatever hour you want, and supper before seven in the evening."

"Why can I have dinner in eight for example?"

"Well, you can eat whatever time you want but after seven there will be no one who can serve you."

"Why?"

"Well we are not living in the mansion, every one here has their own house outside the mansion, everyday we are leaving after sun set and coming back in the morning, it is the rules that had the last owner, but if you want you can change that."

"No it is fine with me. You are probably used to sleep in your own house."

"Yes, and it is not that far away from here it is about fifteen minutes with the car. And if you need anything you can call us whatever time you want, our phone number is in the main room near the phone, do not be ashamed if you need anything even in 3 in the morning, ok?"

"Sure, Mrs. Crastvberik, I hope that I will not need anything in that hour."

"Please Mr. Shields call me Luna."

"Ok, Luna, but don't call Mr. Shields, because I fell like I am fifty years old, and I am only twenty four, call me Darien, please."

"Fine, well Darien do you want something to eat because it is already six, and we will leave in an hour."

"Yes, I would love to, but can I first make a telephone call."

"Well, do whatever you want it is your home after all…ah, and I forgot if you get lost and if we are still here you can use the communication system it is in every room, it is very simple in use so I am sure I don't need to explain how to use it. And if we are not here use electronic map, it is shows where are you and how to go in the room you want, it is too in every room in this house. Cause this house is like labyrinth then I first came here to work I was lost many times, but thanks to the maps I always could find my way." Luna giggled, "Well, today is my special, spaghetti with meatballs, so make your call and come to the Dining room."

"That's my favourite, well I will go to make that call."

"Sure. See you later."

"Hey, Andrew, so what's up with Lita and you? Did you make it?"

"Hell sure I made it, can you call me later?"

"Are you ok, you sound out of breathe."

"I am busy now, can you call later?"

"No, I want to know what is happening there, where are you?"

"I am home."

"What are you doing?"

From the other line Darien heard some thumbs and then, a giggle.

"Hi, Darien! Can Andrew call you later, we are in the middle of something right now."

"Hey, Lita, what is he doing now?"

"He is receiving his punishment, right now!"

"What?"

Darien didn't received any answer but a beeping signalizing that the connection broke. Well, I am glad that Andrew is more than ok, now. 

After the dinner, Luna and Artemis with their daughter said good night and leaved Darien alone with Alan and Ann. Ann went to made the bed and clear up in Darien's room, Alan stayed with Darien to accompany him.

"So, Alan you was working for the last owner for a long time?"

"Yes, my father was working for Tsukino's, then he passed away, Mr. Tsukino gave me the job, but truly they didn't needed a driver, I was only taking care of the cars, the only one who was using my services was Mrs. Tsukino, she was a bitchy lady, I think the only normal in this house was Ms. Tsukino."

"Why, do you say this about Mrs. Tsukino?"

"Well, Beryl Tsukino, I prefer Beryl Merrill cause she didn't deserved to call herself Tsukino, all of Tsukinos was kind people, she on the other way married Bryan for his money, anyway, she was cheating on him everybody knew it, well not everybody, Mr. Tsukino didn't knew, he is living in his own world, he is good man but blind with love…"

"Honey, come on I will be late for the appointment." Yelled Ann from the hallway, Alan got up from the leather couch he was sitting and bowed slightly to Darien.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, I and Ann will arrive at seven a.m. Good night."

"Good night, Alan, it was nice to meet you too."

Outside Alan and Ann made their way to Alan's car.

"The new boss, is very nice guy."

"Yes, he is. But nobody is better than Serenity, I miss her, Alan."

"We all miss her, Ann."

The pair got in the car and drive out from the mansion.

**Mansion, "Rose Heaven", 3:00 A.M.**

Darien was trying to get some sleep, but he couldn't, for him it was always a problem to sleep in new places. The room he got was the most big bedroom in the house, it was as big as his old apartment, well he never cared about size but how comfortable was it, well now he was feeling everything but cosy. His room was on second floor, with big balcony with view of the rose garden in front of the house; the room could be separated on three parts. The first was the living room, with red velvet couches and big screen TV and video system. The second part was the main bedroom, a king-sized bed and two bed tables and nothing more. The third part was the dressing room, there was all his suitcases and of course his own bathroom, with shower, sauna and Jacuzzi.

The thing Darien didn't liked was that it was too much red as colour, sure it was a good colour, he has a car of that color, but in this room it was too much, sheets of red silk, bed tables and furniture in living room from mahogany wood. With three words. Too much red.

In order to sleep Darien was counting Two hundred fifty two, two hundred fifty three, two hundred fifty four… thump was heard from downstairs ignore it Dar, two hundred…what was it?...oh, man, I will start again…one, two, three, four… more thumps were heard from downstairs Damn now I must go to see what was that. 

Darien got up and exited from his bedroom, on the way downstairs he took an electronic map. So, now, if I go left I will enter the main living room…if I go right I will end up in the Fireplace room? Ok…in front of me kitchen, behind me the hall to enter Library, and the guest rooms. From where I heard the thumps? Kitchen? Well I will go to check the kitchen and take something to drink. He opened the door to the kitchen and trying to find the lights he bumped into something or rather someone, that someone was knocked out on the floor, finding the lights, he turned them on. On the floor before him was sitting a petite girl with very long silver hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Darien had ever seen, she was wearing a white sundress which was showing exactly the right curves on her body. She made a small squeak then the lights turned on, Darien looked at her with shocked expression.

"Who in the hell, are you!"

"Ughe…A very bad sleeper?"

**To be continued…**

So, do you like it? Hate it! Or may be you love it? So please review, give me some ideas, tell me the grammar mistakes, any threats? Anyway, review, and forgive me for not updating for so long time. Well, thanks for reading the story, see you later.

Kisses,

Hugs,

Lots of love,

Truly yours,

Darkness and Light.


	3. Rose Heaven Chapter 3 Serenity

**Rose Heaven.**

By the Darkness and the Light.

**Chapter 3**

In the last Chapter… 

"Who in the hell, are you!"

"Ughe…A very bad sleeper?"

**Mansion's kitchen, 03:19 A.M.**

Darien stared at the girl before him, she looked scared, so to not scare her anymore he decided to help her up, giving her his hand, the only thing she did was to stare at the hand before her.

"Look I am sorry I yelled at you, let me help you."

He bended down and tried to take her hand, he gasped as his hand went through her smaller one, she looked up at him, her eyes glittering with tears.

"What the…what are you!"

Darien looked at her with shocked expression, her throat escaped a sob and she started to shake, in order to comfort her he laid his hand on her shoulder or there her shoulder should be, the feeling was as like you caressing the warm wind.

"Well, I would volunteer to be a shoulder to cry on, but seems that you have a little problem."

With that the girl started to cry even harder.

"Oh, please don't cry, I don't know what to do in situations like that."

She stopped crying and stared at him, her bottom lip slightly trembling, That's better. thought Darien, now he could somehow deal with it.

"So…who are you?"

"I am Serenity Tsukino, you?"

"I am Darien Shields, the owner of the mansion."

"Sorry for waking you up, I couldn't sleep and I thought that a night snack would be good for me."

"Can ghosts eat!"

"What weirdo are you!"

"What weirdo ARE you!"

"I am not a ghost, I am a spirit!"

She said proudly, while she got up from the floor, dusting her sundress she looked at him, still up, because she wasn't…tall.

"What the difference!"

"The difference is very big, ghost are bad, very bad and spirits can do anything that people can do , just we need a little practise, and we are good."

"I can't believe it, that I am standing here and talking to a ghost…"

"Spirit!"

"Whatever! And arguing with it."

"Her!"

"Stop correcting me! I am a logical person, I don't believe at ghosts, if I don't believe at them they don't exist, so I just will close my eyes and count till ten and you will disappear."

He pointed at her, and then with mumble closed his eyes and started to count. One…two…three…four… 

"Hey, you can't just ignore me!" yelled Serenity, not opening his eyes Darien answered "Of course I can, I am doing it right now!"

…five…six…seven…eight…Aught! in the kitchen was heard a loud smack, Darien's eyes popped open and he grabbed the back of his head.

"Are you crazy why did you do that!"

"I did it, so you would believe that I am very real! And don't dare to ignore me again like that. And I am a spirit."

"Ok, just stop yelling at me like that, my head hurts, 'spirit'."

"I think we made a bad start."

"Yeah, I think we did."

"So, you are the new owner of the 'Rose Heaven'. Never thought that I will live until the day then my father will sale it…"

"Well, technically you are not alive, remember you died a year ago?"

"Whatever you say, I can't imagine how Beryl convinced my father to sale it. It was his favourite house."

"Why she wanted him to sale it?"

"She saw me and fainted."

"I can't imagine why."

"Oh, stop it can you be serious for a second, I am dead for God's sake, you should have a little respect."

"Well, if dead are behaving like you I don't think I will respect them anymore."

Another smack echoed in the kitchen.

"I don't get it every time I am saying something you are hitting me, what would you do if I wasn't saying anything, you should behave like a lady, don't anyone learned you this."

"Well, you should saying something nice, and I don't know…you are drawing out the worst in me."

"I have agree with you in this, I will try to act more like…"

"A gentleman?"

"Yes, like a gentleman."

"Well, don't try, there is not a chance for you."

"Ok, I will not."

"I think you should get some sleep, may be then you are more lenient, you will be more…pleasant."

"Everything is better than talk to a 'spirit'."

"What room did you took?"

"The biggest in the house, who had it before?"

"Beryl."

"She likes the red color."

"I know, I lived with her…are comfortable in there?"

"It is strange that you ask, well nothing is strange then you talk to a spirit, but no I can't sleep there, I am everything but comfortable there."

"I thought so, take another room, take the one on third store, the last in the hall on left, I think it will do for you."

"Thanks."

Darien went out from the kitchen and managed to the stairs, but then he suddenly turned Serenity was still behind him, he looked at her.

"Can you go in front of me it is kind of creepy then you are behind me."

Serenity went in front of him and started a happy chatter, the only react Darien didn't expect from himself was to smile.

"Sure, I would love to, you the first person I am talking to, after Beryl fainted, I didn't dare to talked to someone else, before I bumped in to you, I even don't know how it happened I can touch things then I concentrate on it really hard, and then you just walk in the kitchen and bump into me, I was sure that you had some kind of psychic power, but then you yelled at me I understood that you even don't have an idea who I am, I know that the only person who can touch me and do not scare of me is Rei, she is my cousin and she is a Hikawa priestess, do you know about them? They have a real psychic powers, they can tell you a future or curse you, or make an exorcism, well I never believed her before but now that I am in situation like this, I believe in her more than ever."

They already reached the third floor and were walking down the hallway, then they reached the end of it serenity turned on left and gestured to Darien to enter the room.

"Then why don't we call her she will arrive here and deal with you by herself, and you will leave me in my peace."

"Can't do this."

"And why not?"

He tried the handle of the door but the door didn't opened, he sighed and looked at Serenity query, she sighed with discourage.

"Don't look at me like that, open it."

"Apparently I can't, I don't have the key."

"Oh, men and their little problems."

She passed through the door, and in few seconds it opened slowly reviling smiling Serenity. She giggled nervously.

"I closed the door from inside, silly me."

She looked at him apologetically, Darien frowned, and entered the room, it was a small room if you compare it the room he was. In the room was nothing less than that needed a person, a king-sized bed with white silk sheets, a bedside table, a dresser with big mirror and a door which for sure was leading to the bathroom, and a glass door leading on the balcony.

"It is very nice, whoever was living in here had a nice taste, very simple and…"

"Cosy?"

"Yes it is exactly what I had in mind. Cosy."

"Well, thank you for complimenting my taste, it is very nice of you. This room has the most beautiful view of the garden."

"It was your room?"

"Yes. What? Do you afraid to take a room of a 'ghost'?"

"Spirit you mean, no I am not afraid."

"If you will feel better, I didn't died in this room, so don't worry."

"I know that, your godfather told me."

"Mr. Chaseco? I didn't knew he was in the town. How do you know him?"

"He is the sales-man who sold me this house."

"Are you kidding me? He never was a sales-man, he hated the job."

"Apparently he changed his mind."

"You don't know him at all."

"I agree, but why we don't talk tomorrow about it. I am tired."

"You should be, it is four o'clock in the morning, and to be honest I am exhausted too, so Good night."

"Wait, why are you here?"

"It is my home."

"No, I mean that doesn't spirits have an purpose to stay on Earth."

"Yea, I have an reason, I have a mission I must find out why somebody would wanted to kill me before my birthday, but for that I must find the killer."

"So you don't know who it is?"

"No, I not quiet remember it at all."

"And when is your birthday?"

"On 30th June."

"That's a week from now, you don't have so much of the time, do you?"

"No, the worst part is if I don't complete the 'mission' of mine, I will stay here forever."

"I am sure we will think something about it."

"You will help me?"

"Yes, of course, I don't want a haunted house, do I?"

He chuckled and Serenity smiled.

"Thank you, thank you."

"You welcome."

"Well, then I leave you alone, cause I don't want to tire the person who will help me to death. Good night."

"Night."

**The mansion, "Rose Heaven", 10:00 A.M. **

Darien yawned and turned around in the bed, opening slowly his eyes. Sapphire-blue met sky-blue eyes, there before Darien was laying a girl staring at him.

"Good morning."

"Agh!"

Darien jerked and fall on the floor, he didn't realize he was laying on the edge of the bed. Laying on the ground he remembered slowly what had happened last night. Serenity looked at him from the bed worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

"No I am not, don't do that again, you scared the beJesus out of me!"

"Sorry. But you just wouldn't wake up."

"It is ok, just don't do this again…And good morning to you too."

"So what is the plan for today?"

He looked at her confused, she stared angrily at him.

"You don't remember, do you?"

He shook his hand.

"You said you will help me."

"Ah, yea, sorry but you hit me really hard on the head yesterday, I will help you, just give me time to take a shower."

"You are right, you look very bad, you look like that all the mornings."

"No, only then in the night I will talk with a ghost and promise to her to help her."

"Well, you are really smart, Einstein, now go and take that shower, may be it will help to your jokes to be more funny!"

"Whatever you want princess."

He got up and went to the bathroom in few minutes Serenity heard the sound of water running, then a muffled voice, a really bad reproduction of Ricky Martin's song. Serenity looked at her reflection in the balcony door.

"What is it with the men and singing in the shower?"

**To be continued… **

The end of the third chapter.

Well I hope you wasn't disappointed with this chapter, I actually forced my self to write it, I didn't felt like writing, well anyway. Did you **liked it?** Or not liked it? Feel **disappointment** with the 'mystery girl'? Tell me. Ideas? Questions? Threats? Thanks for reading the story, please **review **cause I need really badly a feedback. So **R&R**.

Kisses,

Hugs,

Lots of Love,

Truly yours,

**The Darkness and the Light.**


End file.
